


Wild

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yu’s had a long time to adjust to a life without the Midnight Channel. Ren’s had less long.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Just straight up porn.

“Do you ever miss it?” Yu asked.

“Miss what?” Ren said blankly, bursting into laughter at the look on Yu’s face. “No, never.”

“Not like that.” Yu waved a hand dismissively. “Not the bad stuff. Like,” he trailed off. 

Friends? Ren saw his friends regularly, being in the same city and all. Yu struggled to think of something relatable.

“A little,” Ren whispered. “Not the bad stuff,” he blurted out. 

Yu stroked Ren’s side. “Not the bad stuff,” he affirmed. “What d’you miss?”

“Mmm,” Ren hummed. It felt like a cat purring against him. Yu snuggled closer, only for Ren to twist around and bite him.

“Miss being trouble,” Ren twiddled his fringe. “Miss people trying to keep me down.”

“Try?” Yu snorted. 

Ren slid down, tilted his head back to stare up at Yu, and smiled sweetly.

***

Yu had been there once.

Months of jittery fingers and bouncy knees, unending energy. Holding golf clubs the wrong way. Myriad handprints on the tv screen that had been wiped away long ago, he could do that on his old CRT.

LCD screens were very unforgiving of skin oils.

‘Strung out’, Chie had called it. 

“Strung out?” Yu asked. 

“Yeah!” A smack rung through the air as she kicked the pad on his arm. He winced, he’d kept his arm stiff for a second too long. “Like, when you just want to kick stuff, and run!”

“Don’t you always want to do that?” 

“Yeah but…” she narrowed her eyes and took a step back, that’s all Yu needed to see to brace himself. The next kick sent the pad flying through the air. “Sometimes you just miss kicking a tank to Narnia.”

While he didn’t have experience with kicking tanks he held onto that term, ‘strung out’. Eventually Yu found outlets for the energy. Even found someone to alleviate the heart-shattering loneliness, maybe. 

Running water breaks him out of his thoughts. Yu glances at the kitchen where his lovely Ren is. 

Is bleeding from his hand.

“Ren.” Yu gasps, leaping up from the sofa and dashing over. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The soap flies out of Ren’s grip and lands in the sink with a thud. “I’m fine, it’s fine.” A cursory glance about the sink turns up a deceptively sharp component of their french press, the culprit.

In lieu of commenting Yu moves behind him. Ren gets mad when he rests his chin on his head, so hopefully Ren won’t object to his cheek. He retrieves the soap, moves to gently take Ren’s in his own. Only for Ren to squeeze hard enough Yu’s skin goes white and more blood beads around the wound.

“That’s how the soap slipped.” Yu says matter-of-fact.

“Oh!” Ren gasps. Letting go but spreading his hand with enough force Yu sees the tendons tensing. Yu scoops Ren’s hand back into his own, trying to get Ren’s hand to relax along the way. As he swipes the soap over the wound Ren tenses and goes slack against him. 

Had Ren been any less squished between Yu and the counter he wouldn’t have felt the little sigh that came out. 

It’s not exactly how it shook down for Yu, but he’s got an idea. He rinses the cut, applies one of their many novelty bandaids to it, and tops it off with a little kiss. 

“All better,” he smiles at Ren. Ren looks at him, black eyes shiny as if stricken with fever, biting his full bottom lip.

That could be it. Yu offers to finish the washing and Ren nods slowly before walking off. Maybe with a bit more sway in his hips than strictly necessary, not that Yu minds.

After the dishes have been dealt with they’ve taken roost on the floor in front of the tv. Tea long cold on the coffee table, enjoying each other. Next to him Ren’s thighs squeeze together for the umpteenth time. 

Yu goes back to cleaning the imitation sword laid out on his lap, the one souvenir he never had the heart to pawn off. Then Ren’s hand is on the flat of the blade, the part Yu had just wiped fingerprints off of.

Ren meets his stare, forces eye contact as his hand trails down the sword until he comes to a stop between Yu’s legs.

Yu sighs and goes for it.

Lunging forth he takes Ren to the floor and slams the dull blade down between Ren’s legs. He’ll never forget the first time Izanagi stared down at him. Yu attempts to share the moment with Ren, leaning on the fake blade and casting a shadow over him.

A wild grin tugs the corner of Ren’s lips. Long sturdy legs fall wide open before Yu and the little minx has the _gall_ to roll his hips against the flat of Yu’s blade.

“What’re you gonna do with that big sword Narukami?” Ren croons, flashing his canines and licking his lips. “Gonna stab me with it?” 

Maybe. Bracing the tip of the blade against his leg, Yu pushes the flat harder against Ren and watches his jaw drop. With a moan Ren swings an arm over his eyes and sandwiches the blade with his thighs, grinding all the while. 

“Sword pervert,” Ren moans. 

“Never humped one,” Yu fires back.

Yu watches him, spoils him really. Pushing the flat hard against Ren when Ren bucks up, until little cracked whines leak out with every thrust. Yu groans and pushes until Ren wails then lets up. Holding the blade back upright.

He takes a moment to admire Ren: Nipples poking up against his ratty white shirt, wet patch on his briefs, breathing hard. 

Then he’s got a faceful of Ren as Ren has pushed himself off the floor. Ren holds Yu’s hand on the hilt as he arches against the flat, straining the thin shirt further.

“This could be you,” Ren says light and breathy before leaning forward. Plush lips kiss his knuckles. The faintest sting as Ren bites his middle finger and pulls it from his grip on the hilt. Then soft wet heat and a flutter of long black lashes as Ren takes him in. 

Fabric scrapes against him as his own aching length bobs at the sight. Yu shuts his eyes tight and heaves a sigh. Ren knows and he kind of hates that Ren knows.

Yanking his finger away, Yu flings the imitation blade to the side. He shoves Ren onto his back, leaning down and taking one of Ren’s nipples in his mouth. Yu keeps his mouth soft and sloppy around the stiff bud before giving it a harsh suck and pulling off. The feeling of wet t-shirt in his mouth is absolutely worth translucent fabric clinging tight enough to showcase the colour and shape of Ren’s areola. Yu mashes his palm against it.

Ren yelps and arches his chest up. “More,” he pants and tangles his hands in Yu’s hair. ‘More’ what Yu isn’t sure as Ren drags him in for a kiss, then Ren’s tongue plays with his chasing any reasonable thought out. 

His shoulders scream with the effort of holding himself up. It’s all Yu can do to breathe between choppy moans but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. It gets to where he can’t think beyond the demand between his legs. Pulling away he rests his head next to Ren’s while seeking relief against his hip. 

“Wrong,” Ren whispers teasingly before doing some kind of physiological witchcraft. Next second Ren’s legs embrace his waist and squeeze, putting his ass flush against Yu’s want. All the while looking entirely too pleased with himself. 

Hooking a finger into Ren’s briefs Yu snaps it against his ass. “C’mon, bed.”

“What?” Ren gapes and Yu has to stifle a laugh. “Want you now,” he whines.

Yu gently squeezes Ren’s bulge then trails his fingers down. Digging two knuckles into his perineum and watching Ren stifle a long moan. “Bed.”

Next thing Yu knows Ren’s nearly pulling his arm off dragging him to the bedroom. It would be funny if he dragged his heels even more, but he can’t do that to Ren. Not now at least.

Ren flops onto the bed with a wiggle of his butt and Yu can’t stifle this laugh. He clambers on, petting the dip of Ren’s spine. “What do you want?” Yu asks, a lilt to his voice. “Wasn’t sure.”

Ren’s hand shoots out, squeezing his cock and Yu’s laugh breaks off into a groan that rocks his whole throat. “Easy with that.”

“Better hide it then.” Ren shimmies his briefs off and holds himself open. “Maybe here.”

That has Yu laughing until he can’t breath and Ren’s kicking the mattress. 

“Don’t be fucking mean!”

“Never,” Yu says emphatically. “You’re adorable.”

Ren buries his face in the duvet, pink to the tips of his ears.

“So pretty.” Yu continues, grabbing the lube off the floor. Uncapping it as loud as he can to see Ren perk up. 

Squeezing out a generous helping he starts with two. The second he’s in Ren’s orbit Ren’s arching his ass up and Yu has to keep from clutching his heart on the spot. He’s cute, he’s so cute. 

Yu spreads the excess lube around Ren’s hole, only pushing in when it seems like Ren’s gonna fuss and Oh. 

Curling his fingers Yu frantically palms himself with his other hand. He wishes he had his dominant hand for this but Ren deserves it, deserves the world.

Ren’s body shudders on his fingers and he can’t take it. Yu chokes out a high sound and shoves his hand down his underwear, loosely stroking his throbbing cock. It’s not enough, not by a country mile. It feels like a feather’s touch when he just wants-

Yu pulls his fingers back, hooking them on Ren’s entrance on the way out. Then plunges them back in and they both moan. Yu’s focus slips and jerks himself harder, precum trailing down his knuckles. For a moment it feels _too good_ and he lets go, grabbing the sheets instead.

Yu pulls out and Ren squirms around until he’s on his back facing Yu. 

“Want it,” Ren nudges his cock with his shin. “Want you.”

Yu kisses Ren’s knee, an apology, and rubs a third finger tip against Ren. “Shh, soon.”

Gritting his teeth Yu digs his finger in, shoving until his palm meets skin. A shiver wracks Ren’s frame culminating in his body clamping down on Yu’s fingers. For a moment he fears the worst. 

“I’m close,” Ren whimpers.

“You’re always close.”

That earns Yu a kick dangerously close to his nethers.

“Rude!”

“Sorry.” Yu brushes his lips against Ren’s sweaty forehead and watches Ren’s thighs twitch when he wrenches his fingers out. 

Ren spreads his legs, showcasing his gorgeous hole drooling lube.

He’s so… Yu groans and takes his sweet time peeling off his underwear. For all the grief he gives Ren, Yu’s pretty wound up too.

All courtesy goes out the window when he breaches Ren. Ren screaming his name against his neck. Ren embracing his dick, hot and wet. Ren. Ren. Ren.

Grabbing fistfuls of sheets Yu gasps for breath. His dick feels enormous with how tight Ren is. Yu swears he feels Ren’s heart beating or that’s his cock throbbing. It’s hard to think like this and the way Ren keeps slamming himself down and writhing _isn’t helping_.

“Stop moving,” Yu grunts. “Ren. Fuck.”

He regrets speaking as Ren does the exact opposite, but how could he fault him? Ren looks so good like this, desperate and greedy. Eyes half lidded and biting his lip. There’s a mindlessness to how Ren sluggishly mashes his hips down.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks. 

Ren nods. Ankles cross behind Yu’s hips and pull him in. Ren forces Yu to fully sheath himself and holds him there. Ren looks up and smiles. “Full.”

He really won’t last. Hauling one of Ren’s legs up, Yu begins to move. Really moves, digging his knees in and putting the brunt of his weight into each thrust. The new angle has him knocking against something good. Ren’s eyes go wide, and he cries out like Yu’s forcing the sound out of him. Yu supposes he is.

“Yu. Yu.” Ren chants in between thrusts.

“Good?”

“So good,” Ren pants raggedly. “Want you inside.” 

Yu buries himself and grinds his pelvis against Ren. “I’m here.” 

“All of it.” Ren pulls him in until there’s hot breath on his ear. “Your cock.”

Yu thrusts up, emphasising his point.

Ren drops his voice lower. _“Your cum.”_

It all goes blank briefly, in his defence there’s not a whole lot of oxygenated blood in his head at the moment. There’s a giggle from under him as Ren takes his hand and trails it over his navel. “Want you here.”

A sting on his ear as Ren bites him, Yu bucks his hips on instinct. 

“Want you dribbling down my legs.” 

Yu can’t he really can’t. His cock twitches and he’s certain he cums, just a tiny bit. Ren shouldn’t have this power. Ren’s breathy giggling should kill the mood. A tiny tiny voice in his head reminds him that the mess will be hell, that Ren’s being naughty as he’s one to do.

_“Yu.”_ Ren sighs against him.

He grabs Ren’s hips and fucks him with sloppy vicious thrusts. He’s so close yet somehow Ren’s snug body is too much on his swollen oversensitive cock. He can’t.

Yu bears down, Ren’s thighs flex against his sides and he’s spilling it all into Ren, moaning his throat sore. Yu keeps moving, short little thrusts, riding them both out. Until his vision fuzzes and he’s gasping for air.

He rolls to the side of Ren and holds his hand, Yu always gets a little cold after this. 

It’s nice. It’s quiet save for their breathing which eventually evens out. 

“Yu?”

“Hm?”

“I wish you were there.” Ren mumbles, looking at him but not looking _at_ him. He’s about to ask what ‘there’ is then Ren continues. “In the metaverse with us.”

“Yeah,” Yu agrees mostly out of curiosity. Ren and his friends do talk about it but never in detail. “I…” Yu trails off.

Ren talks like a country boy, still acts it a little, but Yu has a hard time picturing him outside of Tokyo. It would have been fun, having Ren in the investigation team. He’s heard a thing or two about Ren’s parkour prowess, he wishes he could have seen it. 

Oh but… Yu frowns and scrunches his eyebrows. The fog. While they all came out of it fine he could never wish Ren into a situation where he’d be breathing in that awful fog.

Ren squeezes his hand before Yu can work himself into a further fit.

“Not the bad stuff.” Ren says. 

Yu squeezes back. “Not the bad stuff.”


End file.
